Mortals meet the demigods! (With a twist)
by Abooknerdandproud
Summary: Different mortals meet the demigods, in different ways than hopefully other fanfics like this one. There's Percabeth,Caleo, Tratie, Belina, Jasper, Solangelo, and loads of other couples in the Pjo/ Hoo fandom. In some chapters, some of the demigods might meet characters from the Hunger games, Mortal instruments, Divergent, Hush hush, and hopefuly some more. Give this fanfic a go :)
1. Chapter 1

Mortal meet Demigods

Chapter 1

Jade Phillips

I'm 23 and I work in a small Ice-cream shop, called Caproni's. It's kind of wierd, as they sell some unusual flavours. They sell Cola-cube, Bannoffee, Liquiorice, Peanut-butter you name, but because of this we tend to make a lot of money. You can also suggest your own flavour, we've had a couple of wierd flavour idea's let me tell you that.

"Sour Watermellon flavoured Ice-cream, Millions flavoured Ice-cream, Steak flavoured Ice-cream. I mean who asks for meat flavoured Ice-cream, how stupid is that? These are only some of the more memorable ones. The one request I remember most, takes me back to a day that made me smile a lot.

~LineBreak~

 _Flashback_

 _It was a particular warm day in August. In Caproni's despite it being and ice cream shop I was boiling. It was also not busy, even though it was roasting, there was hardly an customers. Only an elderly couple, who took a while to decide, and a family with younger twins who couldn't decide what they wanted and ended up throwing the ice-cream at each other making the shop a mess. I had to clean it up, basically the highlight of my day. I took out the Cd player that was left in the back and put my own personal CD in it. It had artists like Fall out Boy, Imagine Dragons, Panic! at the disco, somekindawonderful, The Killers, Guns and Roses, Queen, ACDC, and many other Awesome bands._

 _The first song on the CD, was Reverse by Somekindawonderful. I love this song, it's so different and meaningful and it's sung with such a different perspective on things. It's just a masterpiece and the tune is really catchy. I couldn't help but sing along._

 **I told my story in reverse 'cause it hurts**  
 **Girl it hurts too much to bare**  
 **But I'm tantalized by their legs and long hair**  
 **But if I could do it again**  
 **I would do it again!**  
 **If I could do it again**  
 **I would do it again!**  
 **If I could do it again**  
 **Probably do it again!**  
 **Could I get a do-over?**  
 **Baby, ooh oh**  
 **Hey! Ooh oh**

 _"Wow great voice."_

 _Someone behind me said clapping.I turned around to find two people who looked like they were in there late teens. There was a boy and a girl._

 _I blushed in response._

 _"Thank's but no-one was supposed to hear that." I said blushing probably a good shade of red._

 _"No seriously your good, and that's reverse by Somekindawonderful right?" The boy face lit up at his question."You know who they are?" I asked with interest._

 _"Uh duh only one of the greatest bands ever, before Imagine Dragons and Fall out Boy!" The boy exclaimed in delight._

 _I fell in love right there and then. It wasn't that hard to be honest this boy was very easy looking on the eye._

 _He had hair that was as black as a raven. His eyes were a mixture of green and blue, with the Green over powering the blue making his eyes look like a wave in the ocean. He also some how smelled of the ocean, with a hint of mint, which smelt amazing, just to let you know. He also had rippling muscles and you could see his abs through his thin, turquoise t-shirt, which looked amazing on him. He also had this look in his eyes, that made me think he's seen to much for his age, the girl had the same look._

 _The girl had waves of honey, blonde curls, with analytic, storm grey eyes, that made a shiver travel up your spine. She was beautiful, naturally. She had no make-up on, and she definetely didn't need it. She wasn't fat but she wasn't skinny. All the extra skin she did have was muscles, and from what I could tell she had abs as well, which isn't as common for girls._

 _I could tell they were close as there hands we locked in a tight embrace, as if they never wanted to let go of each other._

 _My stomach dropped a bit, but I knew I could never really like a guy that much after knowing him for a minute. It was just stupid infatuation._

 _"So, what would you like?" I asked, with a genuine smile at the young couple._

 _"Oh, can I have mint choc chip, oh and by the way, my name is Annabeth." The girl said with a smile._

 _"What size cone?" I asked. her._

 _"Well this doof is paying so ask him?" Annabeth said while affectionately running her hand through his hair._

 _I smiled at how cute they were._

 _"So, what size cone?" I asked the guy._

 _"Extra large, only the best for my wise-girl, I'm Percy." He said with a loving smile._

 _Annabeth smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek._

 _I smiled at them._

 _"What about you?" I asked Percy._

 _"Well.." He said rubbing his neck._

 _"Do you have any blue ice-cream, with a blue cone, blue sauce and sprinkles?" He asked._

 _I looked at him in shock. I looked over at Annabeth and saw her rolling her eyes._

 _"She thought we were normal, Seaweedbrain." She said._

 _Percy shrugged and said," I like things blue."_

 _I laughed._

 _"Surprisingly we do." I said with a wide grin aimed at the pair._

 _Percy's face lit up like a christmas tree._

 _"Are you joking?" He asked._

 _"No someone came in and made a request for it." I said._

 _"Happy birthday, Seaweedbrain." Annabeth said._

 _"It was you?" Percy asked Annabeth._

 _Annabeth nodded._

 _Percy ran up to her and started spinning her around._

 _"Thank you so much!" He exclaimed while spinning her around and planting a kiss on her lips._

 _I looked away but couldn't help but inwardly squeal at how cute they were._

 _While they were kissing (Now making out!) I made their ice-creams._

 _I placed there ice-creams in the holding tray and lightly coughed._

 _"Your ice-creams are ready, and by the way I'm Jade" I said._

 _They both pulled away blushing._

 _"Sorry." They both said sheepishly._

 _They picked up their ice-creams, and started handing me money, but I refused._

 _"Think of it as a birthday present." I said smirking._

 _They both smiled and to my surprise, they gave me a hug. Like both of them at the same time._

 _"Thanks Jade." They both said._

 _They picked up their ice-creams, and turned to say what I thought was going to be Goodbye, but it wasn't and what they said surprised me._

 _"See you same time next week." They said, before the walked out of the ice-cream shop._

 _~End of flashback~_

Percy and Annabeth, have come to the ice-cream shop at the same time every week, ever since, and it's nearly been half a year. We always make idle chit chat, and talk about amazing musicians, and amazing music. I was loking forward to them coming today, as I was bored and needed someone to talk to.

I decided I wanted some ice-cream myself. So I made myself a large tub of ice-cream with three flavours in it. Mint-choc chip, cookies and cream and one of our most popular flavoured Ice-creams, blueberry delight. I smiled to myself at that one.

I began eating my ice-cream, savouring thr flavour. I had just finished, when I heard a familiar voice.

"The usual please." the voice said.

I turned around and stared at Percy and Annabeth.

"It's about time." I said while smirking.

~Linebreak~

six years later

I am still working at the ice-cream shop and I still have the same customers. Percy and Annabeth still come every week, excpet they now bring someone else. A six year old son named Lucas, and when we find out his favourite flavour is blueberry delight, we all can't help but smile and share a fond memory.

 **Hey guys, I know this is overused and cliche but I wanted to do this so badly, I'll only be updating this when I need a break from my other fanfics, also if anyone want's to BETA this fanfci pm me..review :P**

 **~Abooknerdandproud**


	2. Chapter 2

Mortals meet demigods

Chapter 2

Bella Murphy

I'm Bella, I'm 23 years old and I work at disneyland as a princess. It's going to sound wierd but the princess I play is Belle. Yeah, I know right? We have very similar names, and I kind of am suited to the part. Belle means Beauty, and not to be naive but I kind of am beautiful. I also have a very high i.q, also I can act and sing, so you know I'm sort of perfect. The guy who plays Gaston is also by boyfriend, his name is Justin, and even though his character is horrible, he is the nicest guy I have ever met, he just acts really well. We are like the most perfect couple ever, and almost everyone agrees, they haven't seen a couple who is more perfect.

Today, we just go around and take photo's with people. Most of the time it's just little kids who are obsessed with Disney but in a few cases it kind of isn't. Just like right now.

A random group of teens who look around 17, just walk through the entrance.

Some of them were pretty hot, well you know the guys, but I already had a boyfriend so you know, and it looks like they have girlfriends. considering they were all holding hands with someone.

One of the teenagers, a raven headed, green eyed kid, looked especially excited, and he was walking right towards me and "Gaston".

"Annabeth, take a picture of me with Belle." He asked.

"Percy, don't you think your a bit old?" the girl called Annabeth asked.

The Percy kid just scoffed.

"You are never to old for disney." Percy said.

"Of course, you would say something like that, Seaweedbrain." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled; until he realised what she said.

"Hey.." He whined.

"You kind of has that coming Perc!" Another guy said.

"Your supposed to be on my side Jason." Percy whined.

The "Jason" person just laughed.

"Okay, Perc just get your picture taken with Belle, okay?" Jason asked.

"Fine." Percy said.

"Annabeth take the picture please?" Percy asked.

Annabeth scoffed.

"I'm not taking a picture of you, with a girl you pine over." Annabeth said.

I had to choke down a laugh at that statement.

Percy looked at her as if she was on another planet.

"I do not pine over Belle, she my fourth favourite disney Princess." Percy said.

I scoffed.

"Offensive." I coughed out.

The other teens started laughing.

"Sorry, your just not as good as Rapunzel, Elsa and Ariel." Percy said.

"Let me guess Seaweedbrain, Ariel is your favourite?" Annabeth scoffed.

"She is a mermaid..why wouldn't she be?" Percy asked, as if it was the most stupidest question in the world.

"I can't believe you pine over someone who isn't real." Annabeth said obviously getting annoyed.

"What about Dylan O'brien and Logan Lerman, you pine over them yet you don't see me saying anything." Percy said a hint of jealousy in his voice.

This was about to get interesting.

"Well firstly Dylan O'brien, is in the Maze Runner and Teen wolf and is so smart and not to mention cute, and secondly Logan Lerman is just hands down gorgeous." Annabeth stated as if it were a fact. But I totally agree with her.

"So you can pine after them and call them gorgeous, yet I can't pine over Ariel?" Percy asked.

This couple was actually so annoying, yet cute at the same time.

"Seriously guys, you are fighting over this?" The guy Jason asked.

Percy and Annabeth gave him death glares and he shut up.

"Ariel isn't real Percy!" Annabeth said with annoyance.

"Says you." Percy scoffed.

"Like Dylan o whats his face and Logan, would give you the time of day anyway." Percy said, but I knew he instantly regretted his words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

Annabeth stared at him and then began to walk off.

"Annabeth wait." Percy called.

Annabeth stopped and turned around, there were tears streaming down her face.

"What Percy? I know I'm not as pretty as other girls, sometimes I don't even understand why you date me and then you go and say things like that which makes me even more insecure. How stupid can you get?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked as if he had been shot. Annabeths look softened, but Percy turned away, and did the least likely thing I thought he would do.

He collapsed to the ground in a fit of tears.

Annabeth was instantly by his side.

"Percy? C'mon Percy speak to me?" Annabeth whispered.

Percy looked up.

"You think you have insecurities? What about me? All people do is treat me like I am dumb and the only thing they use me for is my strenght. People call me stupid and an idiot, and event though I shake it off, It hurts Annabeth. It especially hurts when you say it, because it makes me feel like I'm not worthy enough to be dating you. Your so smart and beautiful and I tell you everyday, you tell me I'm handsome and I appreciate that but when you call me stupid or and idiot, it hurts and you don't even realise." Percy says with silent tears streaming down his face.

Annabeth runs her hand through his hair.

"I guess we both have our insecurities, huh?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Percy said.

And with that they both start to lean in and they kiss away each others insecurities.

People around them start taking pictures and awwing at the, but they don't care it's like they are stuck in their own personal bubble.

"Are they okay?" I asked there friends.

They were all smiling.

"Yeah, they've just beeen through a lot with each other." Jason said.

When they finally came out of their embrace, Annabeth asked him a question.

"Shall you get your picture taken now?"

"Yeah." Percy concluded.

Percy came over and put his arm around my shoulder, I smiled for the camera and the picture was finally taken. The teens said their thanks and left.

As they were leaving, I heard the boy Percy ask if they could go see Ariel.

I couldn't help but laugh at the couple, but I also decided something.

Justin and I aren't the cutest couple.

They are!

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the new one-shot, in the next chapter I'm going to make them meet another fandom so choose what fandom and who they should meet..so review, thanks for 10 favs, 10 follows and four reviews on the first one-shot...it means a lot :)**

 **~Abooknerdaandproud**


End file.
